Sheila Hammond
Sheila Hammond is one of the main characters of the 2018 Netflix original sitcom The Santa Clarita Diet. She is the wife of Joel Hammond and the mother of Abby Hammond. She is portrayed by Drew Barrymore, who also portrayed Ivy in Poison Ivy ''as well as Sugar from Batman Forever''. Barrymore also voiced Lana Lockhart from Family Guy. History Season 1 She was a normal housewife until she went to a restaurant and ordered the Serbian-imported clam special and got severe food-poisoning that turned her into a zombie, growing increasingly feral and less human. Her symptoms first became apparent when she vomited profusely during a house show and gagged out a small reed organ. She and her husband discovered she could no longer eat food, with the exception of raw meat. However, this soon changed when her co-worker Gary began sexually harassing her, and she accidentally bit him. Sheila proceeded to disembowel him and eat him. Sheila and Joel bury Gary in the desert, and realize that Sheila can now only ingest human flesh, as she kills her neighbor's noisy rooster, but is disgusted by the taste. Not wanting to break their moral compass, the couple decides to only kill bad or evil people, although, Sheila impulsively rips the throat of a random man (named Dick) who started road-raging at Joel. The two of them quickly stuff him into the freezer in their storage unit to prevent wasting any meat like the last time. Sheila uses small appendages from the body to turn into a smoothie for her to drink. When they think that they have developed a system, their sheriff neighbor Dan finds one of Gary's fingers in the Hammond's backyard, and Abby find's Dick's half-eaten body in the freezer, and realizes that her parents are murderers. Being more impulsive, Sheila suggests to her friends—and neighbors, Lisa and Alondra, that they live their lives to the fullest, so Lisa begins having an affair on her husband, who is Dan and begins cheating on him. Dan blackmails Joel into killing Loki Hayes, a criminal who has committed numerous crimes and gotten away with it, and Sheila realizes that it's an opportunity to kill a bad person, as she's almost finished with the corpse of their second victim, however, their attack goes awry, and Loki escapes, and turns undead due to being bitten by Sheila. After Joel and Sheila track him down, they realize that he isn't as bad as they thought he was and that being a zombie has turned him into a better person. Although, later he comes on to Sheila, feeling a connection to her on account of them being both undead, and breaks into the Hammond house, forcing Sheila and Joel to kill him. Sheila learns that she can't eat undead flesh, as it's not fresh, and so she goes on to Dan's next contract but realizes that it's the man that Lisa is cheating on Dan with. They also learn that Loki was blackmailing Dan about his shady police work. Joel confronts Dan for getting them to kill innocent people who were his personal enemies, and in the ensuing conversation, Joel kills him with a shovel, prompting a police investigation into his disappearance while Sheila eats Dan's corpse. Abby plants evidence implicating Dan in Gary's disappearance and the police believe he left town. Joel, with the help of Lisa's son Eric, is able to track down a doctor named Cora Wolf who has knowledge on Sheila's condition, and helps them make a remedy to suspend Sheila's symptoms and prevent her from becoming feral, however she needs liver fluids from someone native to Serbia, the region in which the outbreak started to get the antibodies from their system. Sheila allows herself to be chained in the basement while the solution is made. Season 2 Sheila tricks Eric into releasing her from her chains while Abby, through Craigslist, finds Goran, a bizarre Serbian man who agrees to vomit into a container for Abby in exchange for money. However, Goran follows her home, presumably to do something sexually indecent. Before the situation goes any further, Sheila mauls Goran, traumatizing everyone, making Joel more anxious about giving Sheila the remedy. After the remedy is synthesized, Sheila's body stops deteriorating. Joel and Sheila learn that the spot that they buried Gary is going to be developed, and return to exhume his body, but discover that they didn't kill his brain and that Gary's severed head is undead. Gary requests that they give the deed to his lake house to his niece Kayla, which they do, feeling guilty about "killing" him. In the process, they learn that Kayla's ex-boyfriend Boone is the recruiter of a NAZI baseball team, which Sheila sees as a food source, and buys a raffle book from his friend AJ, and begins to kill them one-by-one. Sheila and Joel set up a new storage unit under fake names, specifically for killing people. It transpires that Ramona, the clerk at the local convenience store, is also undead, and convinces Eric to help her get the remedy to prevent her from deteriorating. She eventually moves away, as she realizes that two cannibal-murderers in the same town will cause too much suspicion. Sheila and Joel bring Boone to the storage unit under the pretext of selling them antique items owned by Adolf Hitler. Sheila kills Kevin, Boone's paraplegic friend who happens to be an expert on Nazism, by biting his neck. She then kills Boone, who was being distracted by Joel during Kevin's murder. Later, Sheila's job begins stressing her, and she blacks out. She is worried that she killed her annoying boss Carl because when she woke up, she was holding a human heart, but after investigating, she learns that she had instead stalked AJ, engaged in a struggle with him, and killed him. After destroying the video evidence (which she was disturbed by watching), the two leave his shop. Upon returning home, they are horrified to discover that Anne, Dan's partner, has begun a relationship with Lisa, and is investigating the disappearances. After several failed attempts to derail her interest in the investigation, and then the investigation itself, she deduces their identities and confronts them as they prepare to mercy-kill Gary's head. As she prepares to arrest them, they confess everything to her, and she believes that they are tools of God, to help destroy evil in Santa Clarita. List of Victims # Gary # Dick # Loki # Goran # Kevin # Boone # AJ # Larry # Bob # Amanda Gallery Sheila_Hammond.png|Sheila drinking a human-smoothie in a promotional image. Sheila.Hammond.jpg|Sheila eating some raw meat. SheilaChainedUp.jpg|Sheila chained up in the basement. Sheilahammond.jpg|Sheila asks for help re-setting her thumbs. Sheila^Hammond.jpg|Sheila cleaning up the mess she made out of Goran. Trivia * Her modus operandi and kill-room are set up nearly identically to Dexter Morgan's. Category:Murderer Category:Undead Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Lawful Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Zombies Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Mutilators Category:Incompetent Category:Honorable Category:Stalkers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighters Category:Sadomasochists Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive